The use of wireless networks, to support mobile data communications, continues to grow rapidly. One trend in the implementation of cellular wireless networks is the increasing reliance on heterogeneous networks (HetNets). A heterogeneous cellular network may include traditional macrocell base stations overlaid with small cells (femtocells, picocells, wireless relays, etc.). The small cells may include, relative to the macrocells, smaller form factor and lower power radio nodes. By deploying HetNets with targeted small cell installations, network operators can offload users from macrocells to small cells. This technique may be particularly useful in areas with poor radio reception and/or dense mobile device populations.
Small cells are often deployed in clusters, such as a cluster of small cells deployed in a shopping mall, office building, or stadium. In such a situation, small cells may be advantageous as individual small cells are relatively inexpensive and may thus be deployed in large numbers. The typical deployment procedure for macrocells may not be applicable to small cells. For example, when deploying a large number of relatively inexpensive small cells, using an on-site network technician to setup and configure each small cell may be prohibitively expensive.